Kyo and Haru at the Movies
by Thera90
Summary: What mischief could Haru and Kyo get up to on an innocent trip to the movies? Kyo X Haru oneshot


**Kyo and Haru at the Movies**

**Summary: **What mischief could Haru and Kyo get up to on an innocent trip to the movies? Kyo X Haru oneshot

**Rating** : T

**Disclaimer**: None of the characters are mine, I don't own Fruits Basket. Story made for fun not profit etc etc.

**Warnings: **No real plot, and the characters may be a bit out of character, oh and perverted humour hehe. :P

**A/N**: There's no real purpose to this little story…I was just bored and feeling kind of down so I decided to have a little fun with my favourite characters Hope you will enjoy and please review and tell me what you thought :)

* * *

"Kyo, do you want to get some popcorn before the movie starts?" Haru asked his boyfriend. 

"Why are we even here?"

"Because," he explained, putting his arm around the other boy, "I thought it would be fun." Haru smiled at Kyo and the neko couldn't stop the blush that rose to his cheeks.

"Aww, kitten you're so cute! Still blushing even after we've been dating for two months."

"I am not blushing! And don't call me kitten!" Kyo huffed. "Besides, why did THEY have to come?" he pointed an accusing finger at Tohru, Momiji, Yuki, Hanajima and Uotani.

"I'm sorry, if you had informed me that you wanted me all to yourself I would have told them to stay at home."

"Grrr. It's fine. I don't care." Kyo twitched.

"Kyo! Haru! Lets go see this one!" Momiji came bouncing up to them pointing to a poster of one of the movies currently screening. "Look!" he pointed to the cartoon pictures. "Its about bunnies! Like meeeeee!"

Kyo whacked him over the head. "And just why would anyone want to see that!"

"Waaaaaah, Kyo hit me!"

" I think it looks cute!" Tohru giggled.

"Rabbits are creepy. No way do I want to see that," Uotani commented.

"Why do you think that?" Momiji looked like he was about to cry.

"What about this one?" Hanajima started to say, but then changed her mind. "Oh, that one would be too scary for Tohru."

"No! If that's what you want to see, I'll bear it!" Tohru declared, rasing her fist in determination. "I'll be strong and do it for Hana!"

"Ugh!" Kyo complained to Haru. "See what a nightmare this is? No one can even agree on which movie to see."

"Not to worry." Haru turned to the others. "If everyone can't decided, why don't we all just go and see separate movies?"

The next thing Kyo knew, he was being dragged in to one of the theatres and Haru was pulling him down in a seat right at the back in the furthest corner.

"Ah…Haru….I can't see from here and... WHY DO YOU GET TO MAKE DECISIONS FOR ME ABOUT WHAT MOVIE TO SEE?"

Haru chuckled. "Calm down, you're attracting too much attention. Besides, you didn't think I actually brought you here to _watch _the movie did you?"

"Wha? What's that supposed to mean!" Kyo shrieked.

Haru smiled mysteriously. "You'll find out when the lights go off."

Kyo's eyes widened. "You…you pervert!" He leapt up from his seat and went flying down the stairs.

Haru grinned. _Heh._ _I knew he would do that. _

---------------------------

"Grrr! That perverted cow!" Kyo said to himself. "He knows I'm not comfortable with public displays of affection…much less whatever he had in mind! Well fine. I don't care. I'll just go and watch a different movie on my own!"

He walked down the corridors of movie theatres and decided to try number five.

"This movie better be worthwhile." Kyo went in just as the lights were dimming. It looked pretty full so he took at seat at the front.

He looked up at the screen as the movie began.

_"Don't leave me!" a young girl screamed from the window as she watched her lover ride away in the moonlight. "You said you would never leave!"_

_Gathering her skirts around her, she ran down the stairs and burst into the night, the rain pelting down, sharp rocks cutting her soft flesh, the wind lashing at her golden hair._

"_Please!" she cried and let out another shriek as the mud caused her to slip and fall to the ground in a sobbing heap. _

"What the hell is this?" Kyo muttered.

_**Clip-clop, clip- clop** _

_The sound of horseshoes against the cobblestones thundered in the darkness as her love turned around to approach her once more._

"_You are pathetic." _

_She looked up him, eyes brimming with tears. "I…I trusted you!" _

"_You were stupid to believe those things I said. Foolish girl, when will you learn? Well, it was fun while is lasted but I have no use for you anymore. Have a nice life." He laughed cruelly and turned to leave for good. _

_**SMASH**_

_The man went flying off his horse, hitting the ground. _

"_Are you the scum who made this fair maiden cry?" _

_Lightening flashed and lit up the figure that was standing there, his cape billowing in the wind, one hand on his hip, the other pointing a sword at the 'scum' now lying on the ground. _

_The figure was a talk, dark and extremely handsome young man…_

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

"Wha?!" Kyo leapt in shock at the sudden chorus of squeals.

His eyes widened and his jaw dropped as he looked behind him to see a sea of females. _Oh crap, its like a nightmare come true – an entire audience made up of girls! And not just any girls…fan girls! Ohmygod…hearts are flying! _

They continued to squeal in delight.

"He's so hot!"

"Yes, my hero! Fight that bastard!"

"So handsome! I'm going to faint!"

"_You disgust me and I think you need to be taught a lesson! A gentleman does not take advantage of a lady!" _

"Well, well, Kyo. What a surprise to see you here."

Kyo jumped and let out a shriek of his own as he turned back to see Haru sitting in the seat next to him, smirking.

"You into this romantic kinda stuff then?" Haru popped some popcorn into his mouth. "Or are you just here to perve on the guy?" he tilted his head. "He is kinda sexy, isn't he?"

Kyo let out a little growl.

"Aww, is my kitten jealous?"

Kyo growled again.

Haru wrapped his arm around the neko and pulled him close, so he could whisper in his ear. "You _know_ no one could ever be as _sexy _as you are."

"_Thank you my prince! How ever can I repay you?" _

"_No need little lady, a kiss should suffice." _

_They kissed passionately under the full moon. _

Kyo made a choking sound and squirmed out of Haru's grasp to run from the cinema and find a 'safer' movie.

------------------------

He heard the screams before he even entered the next dark room. But unlike the last cinema, these were screams of terror.

"_You shouldn't have come here…this place has been haunted for thousands of years…" _

"_Puh-lease, as if I believe in ghosts!" _

"_You think ghosts are all you have to worry about?" _

"_Ahhh! Jack, behind you!" _

Kyo rolled his eyes. _A lame 'trying-to-be-scary- but- failing- horribly' horror movie. _At least here there wouldn't be so many screaming girls…he hoped.

The orange haired boy headed towards the back of the cinema. _I'm really not interested…so maybe I'll just get a bit of sleep while I'm waiting for everyone to finish watching their movies…sigh, this is such a waste of time, how did I ever let Haru drag me into this? _

Kyo took a seat and glanced nonchalantly at the screen.

"AHHHHH!!!!" a scream escaped his mouth as a large, blackened face with pealing white skin and eyes oozing blood popped out of nowhere and shrieked piercingly, revealing equally black and rotting teeth.

_Calm down, calm down it's just a stupid movie! _He told himself. _I wasn't scared I was just startled! _

But now his eyes were glued to the screen and he couldn't stop his heartbeat from speeding up as he watched a frightened girl walk cautiously down a hallway.

"_Jack…where are you?" she gasped and jumped a little when she heard a noise. "Jack…this isn't funny…why did the lights suddenly go off?" _

_**CREEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAK** _

"_Oh my god! What was that? Is someone there?" _

_Creak_

Kyo stiffened. _That noise just then…almost sounded like it came from behind me…_

Goosebumps rose on his skin… he turned fearfully around. _No one is there…no one is there, everyone's busy watching the movie, why am I getting so paranoid over nothing…_

Just when the poor neko though he was safe….

A pair of arms shot out from the darkness and wrapped around him tightly.  
"Boo."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Kyo screamed at the exact moment the woman on the screen screamed, but his was _so_ much louder that almost everyone in the cinema turned around to glare at him. (Maybe he should have played the part in the movie?).

"Hahahaha!" Haru released him and hopped over the seat to sit beside the now fuming neko. "My poor kitten is scared! Aww, don't worry, I'll protect you!" He dragged Kyo onto his lap.

"Haruuuuu!" Kyo ground out between gritted teeth, "First of all, I am NOT scared, second of all, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

"Hush now kitten, you've already upset the audience enough with your noise." Haru grinned in a very annoying way.

"That was you're fault you baka!"

"My, my."

Both heads snapped in the direction of the sudden interruption.

Kyo hadn't realised Tohru's two friends were sitting just one row in front and Hanajima had turned around to stare at them. Her eyes seemed to glow a vibrant purple in the darkness.

"You two have a very nice wave," she commented pleasantly.

"Huh?"

"It's obvious you're very much in love." She smiled. "Such a lovely thing to feel."

"HUH!" Kyo shouted, "Just what do you think your talking about?" He could feel his face heating up and he couldn't look at Haru.

"Ihavetogo!" he said in a rush and fled the scene before Haru could stop him.

-----------------------------

"And here I am, watching yet another movie." Kyo mumbled to himself. _I wonder if Tohru, Momiji and that darn rat are somewhere in this cinema… _

There weren't many seats left empty but there happened to be a few odd seats right in the middle row. Kyo hated sitting in the middle, he felt like he was a spotlight for everyone to look at. He sighed, glancing at the screen.

"_WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" a little yellow bunny exclaimed as he rolled merrily down a lush green hill dotted with daisies. _

"_Honey, don't roll down there so fast, its dangerous!" a pink bunny scolded in a 'cute', squeaky voice. _

"_Yeah, and you're crushing all the flowers!" a third, brown bunny added. _

"_Aww!" The first bunny sobbed as he reached the base of the hill. "Sugar, Lumpkins, don't be that way! You should try it too! It's fun!" _

_Oh god…_Kyo stared in horror at the screen. _This is possibly even scarier than the last movie … _

"_Wow, you're right Honey, this is so much fun! Lumpkins come join us!" _

Kyo groaned. _I wonder how much more of this I can take before I'm going to have to escape again…don't they show any decent movies? _

"Kyo…."

The neko looked up to slowly, holding his breath.

Haru stood there, glaring down at him intensly.

_Wow, he found me again so quickly…_

"I'm getting a little sick off you running away from me." Haru said in a low voice.

"I'm not – I'm not running away!" _Oh crap has he gone black? _

Haru reached down, grabbing Kyo's arm and yanked the boy to his feet, locking their lips together. For a moment, Kyo forgot where he was, standing in the middle of the cinema, kissing Haru. He lost sense of all time and place and all he could think of, all he could feel was...

_Haru…_

"Daddy! Why are those two boys _kissing_?"

Kyo snapped back to reality and looked down to see a pair of large, wide eyes staring up at him. "Hey mister, why are you kissing a _guy_?" The little boy asked _very _loudly. " MY DADDY SAYS MEN AREN'T SUPPOSED TO KISS OTHER MEN, THEY ARE ONLY SUPPOSED TO KISS GIRLS!"

At the sound of that, every single head in the cinema turned to face Kyo and Haru.

Kyo froze like a deer in headlights.

"Hmm, I think we better leave." Haru observed calmly. He tugged on Kyo's arm.

The boy didn't budge.

"Come on…"

Kyo remained frozen.

"Kitten, if you don't move I'm going to sweep you up in my arms and carry you out."

There was a blur of orange and then Haru found himself standing alone. _Whoa, he sure can move fast when he wants too! _Haru grinned. _But I can move faster… _

------------------------

Kyo panted heavily as he slowed down to catch his breath. _That was sooooo embarrassing! That damn ox is really going to pay for this! _

He panted some more, wondering where to go now. Part of him just wanted to run back to Haru. _I really do want to be with him but…there's no knowing what that perverted ox might do next… _

Suddenly someone grabbed him from behind, covering his mouth with their hand and dragging him into yet another cinema.

"I absolutely will not let you escape this time, kitten."

Haru thrust him against the wall and pressed his body into Kyo's as he began to trail kisses down the boy's sensitive neck.

"Haru—" Kyo trembled. "S-stop…"

"Please Kyo…don't leave me again." Haru murmured.

Kyo closed his eyes as Haru bit down gently on his neck. "Stop…stop trying to make me feel sorry for you!" He raised his arms and tried to push Haru away but he suddenly felt so weak…

"Just watch this movie with me, whatever it is, please just sit and watch it with me and don't leave." Haru begged, taking a step back.

"Fine!" Kyo grumbled. _It's so hard to resist him when he begs…_

He followed Haru around the corner.

Both boys stopped and stared.

The room was dark and…

"It's empty." Kyo said. "Not a soul in sight. Looks like this cinema isn't being used. Lets go try another."

"No," Haru said. "It's perfect."

"Wha? Haru!" Kyo protested as he suddenly found his feet swept off the ground and Haru carrying him up the stairs.

"PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANCE YOU STUPID COW!!!"

"Okay." Haru dropped him into a seat. "Alone at last, Kyo. I know it's what you've been wanting all this time."

"All I want is to watch a worthwhile movie with my _nice, normal, boyfriend_ who will sit there without _attacking _me and drawing attention!"

"It was fun chasing you," Haru continued, ignoring what Kyo had said, "But now that I have you, what would you like me to do?"

"I'd like you to stop acting like such a pervert!" Kyo snapped. "I'd like to get out of this creepy, dark room where there's no one about and – wha-what are you doing? Hey! Don't go down there!"

Haru smirked at him from his position kneeling in front of the neko. He reached up to hook his fingers in the waistline of Kyo's pants and yank them down, smiling at the neko's startled yelp.

"Don't worry kitten, no ones around, so just enjoy yourself okay?"

Kyo tried feebly to stop him, but then his head fell back and he moaned. _Dammit Haru…_

-------------------

"Oh fuck…Haru…."

"More enthusiastic now, aren't we kitten?" Haru teased.

"Ah! Damn you…don't stop!"

Haru continued.

Something flickered behind Kyo's closed eyelids, distracting him. _What the…_

_**Cough cough, Ahem**_

His eyes snapped open and for a moment he was blinded by a very bright light.

_Died and gone to heaven? _His lust fogged mind suggested.

Abruptly, Kyo realised what it was. One of the workers at the cinema was standing there, pointing a torch right at them….

"Shit! Haru!" Kyo pushed the ox sharply off him.

Haru looked up, disappointed. "Damn, looks like we have company. Oh. Do you think he wants to watch?"

-----------------

"Hmm. How strange. A mystery." Haru murmured as he joined Kyo outside the movie theatres where neko was sitting, grumpily waiting for the other's movies to finish so he could go home.

"They said we're not welcome anymore."

Kyo's face was as red as a tomato. "I don't think I've ever been more embarrassed in my life." He ground out.

"Aww, but kitten, do you have any idea how cute you look when you blush?"

"Grr, Haru! You _always_ get me into these kind of situations!"

Haru smiled. "But you like it. That's why you _always_ forgive me."

"I do not!"

"Yes you do."

"Shut up you stupid cow!"

Haru placed a hand on Kyo's jaw and forced the neko to face him. Kyo stared into Haru's laughing eyes. "If you don't like it…. then tell me today wasn't fun."

Kyo blushed some more but he couldn't say anything.

_Dammit Haru…_

The day had been fun.


End file.
